Midii's Missions
by Midii Bloom
Summary: A love story between Midii Une and Wufei Chang, with a sub romance of Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell. Warning Yaoi, Yuri, and Het.


Authors note: First chapter is up, not much, however this fic will have certain attributes. Heero and Duo must get together as well as Wufei and Midii, strange I know, but deal or don't read. Trowa and Quatre are already an established couple, as well as some others.

Disclaimers: I do not own GW, nor am I making any money from this fic, instead I am wasting my free time to write this stupid thing.. enjoy D

Chapter one: Honey

The last miniature package of honey slipped through her usually nimble fingers as she fumed over her most recent failure. Mission number fifty-two, also known as acquiring a job and holding it for more then three months, had once more evaded her checklist of 'completed missions'. Faded sapphire orbs half-heartedly glared at the linoleum kitchen floor now decorated by little globs of golden honey. Midii Une, former spy, entertainer, cook, waitress, counter girl, and now bartender suppressed a sigh as she bent to clean up the mess with a damp heavy-duty paper towel. It seemed that Fate would not even give her one night of peace to simply curl up on the couch with a nice hot cup of sweet tea and watch old, cheesy romance flicks before she was pushed back into the world of the living. A grimace crossed her angelic face, as she tasted a sip of the bitter tea, if she was to have any peace tonight she knew she'd need that honey. Her attention shifted from the disgusting taste in her mouth and towards the house next to her. The house was leased to two young men, best friends who had bought the home shortly after the second war was ended. She knew them thoroughly, or as well as any database had on them which was nil except that they were both Gundam pilots, had no respective families, and were now working for the Preventers, but one thought stuck in her head her gaze slid to their front door and she felt her feet moving to remove her house slippers and slip back on her boots; Perhaps they had honey. It was not unusual that she knew who they were, she was sure they knew exactly who she was and what she had done in the war, or as much of it was cataloged. She herself had run a complete background check across the whole street and most of the neighborhood, and beside the three of them, the most scandalous event any occupant upon the street had committed was when the little old lady three houses down flashed a major political crowd when she was twenty-three to calm the members from rioting. Need-less-to-say the method worked, but no other disturbances had wreaked upon the others lives. It showed how much war and peace never exactly effect people, only a suppressed thought in the back of their minds that there was indeed a fight going on in a far away place or that when they turned the news on the evening the latest would be some child vandalism. The previously suppressed sigh found it's way past her once glossed lips before she rose her hand to knock on her neighbors door, only to be greeted by a stranger. At first glance what she saw shocked her, a blonde man with blue eyes that much resembled herself welcomed her. It was only at a second glance that she realized how different they really appeared. Although both their hair was blonde, his seemed much more healthy and highlighted with shine from every light that dared touch upon the strands. His eyes were a brilliant sea blue while hers were a much more faded grayish tone, and his smile seemed genuine and sincerely laced with kindness, where as her were always false and pressed with despair. It took several moments for her to speak; the action seemed forced as she stared into the face of this stranger, silently wondering if her previous neighbors had moved.

"Urm,.. Is Duo or Heero here? I just came for some honey." Delicate teeth moved out to tug across her bottom lip, a habit she had been trying to break for many years now, yet it never seemed to cease. It was at the moment where she saw the confusion leave his face for a soft smile instead, one that would welcome a friend rather then a stranger at the door.

"Oh yes, they are both here, I regret confusing you at first by opening the door instead of one of them, but you see they are engrossed in a rather.. animated game of chess, you would never think they would be so caught up in a simply game." The blonde man simply gave her another smile and led her towards the living room area. It was then that she saw a familiar face, a rather boisterous face that bounced over to her almost immediately announcing her presence to the room.

"Hey Mid! What are you doing over here? Aren't you supposed to be at work or did that old fart of a boss actually give you the day off?" His words although innocent struck a little close to home, and she couldn't quite stop the sour look that crossed her face, her silence caused one chess player, the other occupant of the house, Heero to look up at her with a cocked brow. Gratefully he said nothing and returned to his game; his opponent, for once was not Duo, but instead a smaller Chinese man, who was quite loudly swearing at the board and Heero's chess move as well. "Yuy. You cannot do that! You cannot switch two pieces like that! That's injustice!"

The commotion caused her attention to slip from her true reason from coming over as she stared down at the chessboard. "Yes you can, it's a way of protecting your King and moving your rook in a better position to attack. That's not injustice it is simply your own fault for not knowing all the rules and moves of the game before you began." Her eyes moved from the board to be greeted with soul-searing black orbs that seemed to half glare at her, as they recovered from the shock of being told down. Softly she swallowed, realizing she had offended the Chinese man, now would be the time to back down, to simply apologize for over stepping her boundaries and quietly scoot out forgetting about the honey and retreating back to her safe haven of a home, but since when had she ever done anything intelligent? Instead she simply glared back, having dealt with enough male chauvinism to last her another five years, narrowed sapphire sparked back against him. "Do not look at me like that, it is your own fault, not Heero's nor mine, who simply pointed out the fact that you were wrong, do not kill the messenger because you are embarrassed over your own mistake and your outrage while jumping to the conclusion that a friend would try to cheat you out of a fair game!" She let out a soft huff before she felt four pairs of eyes staring at her and then an arm circle her shoulders. She stared up into the laughing violet eyes of the former Shinigami, who simply smiled down at her, "Lost another job, huh?"

Midii was amazed at how well the two men that lived next door to her had come to recognize her moods, they had only know each other for a couple months, yet it seemed much longer. With a resigned sigh, she slightly bowed her head and nodded, "Yes, but if the carping son of a.." Midii paused and remembered her Mission number thirteen, also known as cut down on swearing, she swallowed the current word that came to mind before continuing with her sentence, ".. Goose, knew how to put to coherent thoughts together to make a germane sentence then he would clearly see it was not my fault, what was I supposed to do? Stand in the corner like a pretty little waitress and let the two drunken morons have their way with me? I think not!" A huff slid past her lips, followed by a quick sigh as she suddenly felt honey pushed into her hands. She lifted her now fiery gray orbs only to be calmed by the kindness displayed in the sea-green depths of the eyes she had at first thought resembled her own. A soft smile curved the edges of her mouth and she nodded softly, "Thank you.. I suppose I have made enough of a scene, I will bring back the honey when I'm done, thank you very much." Softly she bowed, an old habit picked up from one of her many bouts in the Asian continent, then gripping the golden teddy bear filled with her sweet delight she shifted towards the door only to be meet with the emerald green eyes of her childhood love and enemy. She swallowed deeply, her eyes filled with dread, would he recognize her? She still held her basic traits, yet she had grown into her body, and become a rather shapely young woman. For a moment she simply stared at the man before her, with his wild bangs, and piercing green orbs. Something had changed about him; his once emotionless eyes now filled with regret over having bumped into her, only to flash with delight when he heard his name called form behind her.

"Trowa! You're late! What happened?" Trowa, the man she had once known as Nanashi let a small smile spread across his pale lips. "I'm sorry Quatre, one of the animals got loose in the crowd and we had damage control, then we had to move the circus to a more remote location." He moved to set down the large paper bag he had been carrying and turned towards the girl he had run into before, ready to ask if he had met her somewhere, but it was too late, all he saw was a wisp of pale blonde hair, before the door closed and she was gone.

Confusion laced the pilot of Heavyarms features as emerald hues grazed over the occupants of his friends. "Who was that?" He watched as the braided man leaning over a chessboard simply shrugged and peculiarly stayed quiet. Judging by the expression of slight puzzlement on his blonde lover's face he figured that a formal introduction had never been made and the Chinese pilot of Shenlong simply muttered to himself about weak women. Finally it was Heero Yuy who answered him, never lifting his eyes from the chess pieces in front of him. He spoke concisely and the realization struck Trowa deeply, "Midii Une. She lost her job. Came over to borrow honey fo—"

"For her tea." Trowa cut him off, causing the usually stoic man to finally look up with a cocked brow in his direction. A nonchalant shrug slid passed green-eyed man as he moved his attention elsewhere, skimming over a rack of movies. After only a few moments his posture righted, a movie in hand and he beckoned his lover to follow. The two left the other three pilots with bewildered looks.

----

The door shut behind her with a soft thud, the simple noise drowned out by the racing in her veins. She prayed that Nanashi had not gotten a good glimpse at her face, nor looked long enough to realize exactly whom she was. She figured it was only a mater of time before she'd run into the former Gundam Pilot of 03, after all, she next to 01 and 02. A deep sigh filtered through pale pink lips as lethargic steps carried her out of boots, into house slippers, and towards her cup of tea, now growing cold. Mechanical movements brought the tea to a suitable temperature to drink and soon she found herself putting in a generous amount of honey. It had been quiet a while since she'd thought of the green-eyed boy she'd known as Nanashi, now he was something different. What had the blonde called him? Trowa? She pondered over that for a moment before considering that it actually fit the once emotionless man. Her mind ran away with the musings over who had brought those deeply suppressed emotions to surface and for some reason she dictated that it was the blonde she'd met when first approaching the house. The rampant thoughts that courses across her contemplation trail were suddenly scattered as she heard a quiet, but assured knock on her front door. Trepidation set in quickly as slow steps brought her towards the wooden entrance, a hand grasping the handle as she vigilantly pulled it open. She never knew who would be knocking on her door to settle an old score or attempt to kill her for the loss of their family. It was something she expected, however the sea- and emerald green eyes of two Gundam pilots was not something that crossed her mind as possible. Involuntarily she took a step back, gray eyes widening in something plausible to reason as shock, the word lifting from shaky lips without much notion to her conscious brain. "Nanashi." One eye stared down at her, nothing mirrored within the flat jade depths, only one word spoken in response to her slip of mouth.

"Trowa."

The petite blonde beside him wore a smile of reassurance as Midii pulled herself from the trance of blocked memories back towards the present. "Trowa." She found herself repeating almost dumbly with a slight nod of her head. Translucent hues then shifted towards the smiling male as she fought to recall his name. It took several seconds later as she sped through the past conversation to locate the needed information before she formed her lips around the one word question. "Quatre?" Gentleness filled the orbs she had mistakenly compared to her own as he nodded that her information was correct. She passed a glance between the two of them for a moment before she was able to form one coherent thought. "Oh! Are you here for the honey? Would you like me to get it?" A shake of her first attempt at a crush deflated her possibility for a simply hand and leave job and caused white teeth to tug at her lip once more. She had labeled the habit as one of her missions to complete, the forty-eighth she believed, but it seemed, like her others, that she would never complete such an impossible task. She resisted the urge to wring her fingers together in anticipation to whether she would keep her life tonight or not when suddenly her answer was brought before her. She almost winced when she watched the man now called Trowa reach into his jacket but kept steady, feeling foolish when he pulled out a movie. He handed the small box to her, which she knew contained a small movie chip. For a moment she paused over the title, only to recognize it as one she had loved years ago, eight years ago to be exact. Tears filled her faded cerulean eyes as her bottle lip trembled. "You... remembered." She couldn't hold herself back anymore as within moments she caught herself flying the foot between herself and her past Nanashi and threw herself against him, her tears quickly staining the simply shirt he wore. She knew that he was probably shocked, judging from the fact that she was shocked when a hand came around her body to softly pat her back. A pale white nose wrinkled softly as a sniffle made its way to the surface. She had just failed mission forty-six: to never cry in front of a man, enemy, or employer unless in case of sappy movie. Another hand rested on her shoulder as she took a step back, causing her head to jerk up as she looked into the concerned eyes of the blonde man. It struck her then and a wryly smile formed her lips. They were obviously lovers, judging by the closeness they shared, the looks that past between them. She consciously wondered if they were public about such a relationship. "I'm sorry. It's been a horrible day. Please come in." A few steps took her backwards as she motioned for them to step inside the room and deposit their shoes at the door. She pulled out a few more pairs of house shoes, made especially for guests and moved towards the kitchen to make some more tea. Midii surfaced a few moments later to see them both settled on the loveseat, looking cozy. "Would you care to join me in watching 'A Walk to Remember'?" The Arabian looked up at her mention of the movie, a slight look of concern once more returning to his face. "Only if you have a tissues, that movie makes me cry horribly bad I'm afraid." A snort next to him caused to lift his elbow directly in to the brown haired male, Midii still guess was his lover. She responded in kind, reassuring Quatre that she did, in fact have tissues. It was Trowa, which caused a smile to touch both blondes' mouths. "That is only such because she cannot watch half the movie without breaking into tears as well. The said tissues flew through the air, into the well-trained hand of the Heavyarms pilot, only slightly missing his head.

-----

It had been fifteen minutes since Quatre and Trowa had gone next door and frankly Duo was growing bored quickly. The two sitting at the chess table were tensely quiet as they imbibed in the game before them. Idly his fingers found themselves toying with the end of his braid before he huffed out a sigh. "I'm going next door, you two are boring." He waited for the two grunts he knew he'd receive and the braided boy was out the door, bouncing along outside and soon knocking on the door. Duo had never been one to keep up tradition, so instead of waiting for someone to open the door he simply opened it himself and popped inside his head. "Knock, knock. Midii? Quat? Tro?" One look around the house and he found them sitting in the living room, a movie turning on as he entered. He quickly pulled off his sneakers and slipped into a pair of black house slippers set in front of the door, they were made for him whenever he visited. He grinned as he moved towards the trio and plopped on the couch next to Midii. "Aww man, this movie always gives me the sniffles!" Two sets of giggles followed the exclamation, the guilty party both blonde.

It was twenty minutes later when the two oriental men stood form their game and nodded towards each other. Heero had won the chess game, but not by much, and by common association they headed towards the door and next door to see what had befallen their comrades. A knock on the door was acknowledged by a cheerful 'come in' that Wufei could only describe as Duo the baka's great greeting. He snorted, but Heero had already opened the door and discarded his shoes for a pair of white house slippers and moved to pull out a standard set of pale blue for Wufei. The Chinese man snorted once more, but moved to put them on. He turned then to see two of his friends sniffling into tissues, as well as the woman he had the ungrateful experience of meeting earlier. "Weaklings..." He muttered lightly only to find a few glares sent in his direction. A slight shake to his head and he found himself moving towards the only available seat open, which happened to be next to the woman who had insulted him earlier. He cursed inwardly, but sat down all the same. It seemed it was going to be a long night.

For anyone who had read this before, this story has now been revised and chapter two will be up in time with the reviews received.


End file.
